


Drawn Together

by imaginary_golux



Series: These Precious Fluffballs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey likes to draw on her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together

Finn’s dozing, head down on his arms, with Poe fast asleep on his right – the pilot has been working too hard, Finn knows, but then they all have – and Rey propped up on one elbow on his left, watching over her boys with a proprietary and protective eye. This is fairly common for them, actually, this lazy pile of comfort. Finn’s thinking about whether he wants to go properly to sleep or roll over and kiss Rey when she reaches out and begins tracing designs on his bare shoulders.

It tickles, just a little, but when Finn twitches Rey puts a little more pressure into her strokes, and then it just feels nice, so Finn lets his eyes fall closed and basks in it. It takes him quite a while before he even thinks to ask, “What’re you writing?”

“Nothing much,” Rey says easily, and Finn drifts off to sleep with her hand moving steadily across his back.

He doesn’t think of it again until a few weeks later, when Poe returns from a supply run with a little bag of novelty items. Poe likes to do that, likes to bring his lovers interesting things from all over the place, likes how much they enjoy learning about the way people elsewhere live. One of the trinkets he brings this time is an old-fashioned ink marker, made for writing on things that are not the ever-present datapads. Rey kind of falls in love with it, tucks it into her hair and grins widely at her lovers as if daring them to take it from her.

That night Finn half wakes to a soft scratchy sensation along his arm, falls asleep again when it stops. In the morning, though, he is finishing his turn in the refresher when he looks down at his arm and sees, dark blue against dark brown, a many-petaled flower outlined on his skin. He blinks at it for a minute, then leans out of the refresher to look at Rey.

“There’s a flower on me,” he says.

Poe, who is sitting on the bed brushing his hair, holds up his own arm. On the back of his hand is the outline of an X-Wing in clear bold lines.

Rey blushes a little and meets Finn’s eyes squarely.

“Okay then,” Finn says after a moment. “It’s a nice flower.”

“It’s a chrysanthemum,” Rey says. “I like chrysanthemums.”

“Okay then,” Finn says again, and goes back to his ablutions.

After that, whenever her drawings wash off – it takes a few days for the permanent ink to finally vanish – Rey replaces them. Finn gets used to the gentle scratch of her pen against his skin. Poe buys her half a dozen more in various colors.

For Finn she mostly draws flowers, sometimes whole plants; after one particularly bad mission he has an entire greenhouse worth of greenery traced up his arm and onto his shoulder, little red flowers peeking from between green leaves. Poe gets X-Wings and BB-8 (who burbles appreciatively) and mechanical blueprints. Rey’s hands are steady and her artwork is quite beautiful; other Resistance members will sometimes stop Finn and ask to see his decorations, and he always obliges.

He kind of likes it, honestly. It feels like she’s marking her claim on him. The First Order covered him in white armor and tried to make him identical to every other Stormtrooper; Rey decorates his skin to make him unique in all the world. And it means he’s hers, and she’s his, and Poe with her ink on him is both of theirs, and Finn grins down at the blooming rose on his arm and thinks that what he is seeing is love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Drawn Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533112) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
